


Blue Boy, yeah, you

by TorikagoNoDouwa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Non-native Writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorikagoNoDouwa/pseuds/TorikagoNoDouwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Do you like flowers ?’ he hears himself ask. ‘It would look lovely in your hair.’ This must be weird. Is it ? Probably. He doesn’t care. Josh doesn’t seem to care either. He smiles, lets out this low, throaty laugh he has when he just smoked, and Tyler hears a captivating melody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Boy, yeah, you

**Author's Note:**

> hey people ! i wrote this little thingy. non beta'd so if you see anything, please do tell. aaand enjoy i guess ! (this was supposed to be a punk!josh, painter!tyler thing buut i got carried away ahah)

Tyler catches a glimpse of Josh, laughing. Did he forget how beautiful this could be ? Watching Josh smile, Josh laugh, Josh, seems like a new experience every time. He stares at his tattooed arm, at his hair, at his clothes and he pictures Josh as a canvas, blank, white canvas waiting for Tyler to smear thousand of pigments and create a whole new landscape. Josh’s hair shines like Caribbean seas, Tyler sees the reflect of the sun sparks on this endless ocean. Underneath, bright green seaweed, colourful coral, jumbo-size jellyfish and Tyler drowns into a world where he forgets. His eyes search, reach for unknown submerged castles, he doesn’t want to close them.

Josh likes to talk about music. While bringing his smoke to his lips, he praises this album he has just listened to, comments about tones, keys, chords, instruments and Tyler thinks about the lyrics. Tyler pictures words floating above Josh’s head, he writes them over Josh’s toned body. He feels like a director as words transform into images, making is own home movie of all weird creatures and their secrets. Josh’s voice is deep, low and even if Tyler’s eyes glimpse another realm, his ears are focused on reality.

He doesn’t remember the exact moment he closed his eyes. He swims in the sea of his mind, he feels right, he feels like he belongs here; but come back to reality Tyler, ‘cause your crazy world is falling down. His lids open on a worried face, deep hazel eyes and turquoise blue hair. Josh has this pout on his face, Tyler stares, then smiles. ‘Hi Joshie, wassup ?’ The frown on Josh’s forehead seems to indicate Tyler hasn’t been listening for the past few minutes, maybe more ? When he blinks, frame by frame, he sees colours moving around Josh, it looks like flowers. Definitely is.

‘Do you like flowers ?’ he hears himself ask. ‘It would look lovely in your hair.’ This must be weird. Is it ? Probably. He doesn’t care. Josh doesn’t seem to care either. He smiles, lets out this low, throaty laugh he has when he just smoked, and Tyler hears a captivating melody. Pansies would be so pretty. Suddenly, Josh isn’t in front of him anymore and he panics a little. He senses warmth at his right side and their skins rubbing lightly, he relaxes. The air is thick, it smells grassy… like moisture. Tyler’s eyes wander towards Josh. Josh doesn’t smell bad but how could he know ? 

He lets his head fall on Josh’s shoulder and he nuzzles his nose in his neck, inhaling deeply. Lightly sweaty, he cannot describe Josh. He likes it. He loves it even.

‘Do I smell bad ?’ Josh wonders. Tyler laughs quietly and meets his eyes. They stare longer than either of them expected to but Tyler remembers the exact moment when his stare went down to Josh’s lips. He remembers the exact moment he kissed them passionately, slipping his hand in the blue mess of Josh’s hair. And God, that feels good. Tyler is aware of how responsive Josh is, strong callused hands are gripping his sides, caressing his skin. He tastes salt through a battle of teeth and tongue. Tyler’s senses are going wild and he doesn’t know if he could get higher than he already is. 

You’ve got the music in you, Blue Boy ? Yeah, you.

**Author's Note:**

> there are three hidden songs in there, you find them, you win a cookie ! (oh yes i have a new tumblr: underworldunderthecover love you all)


End file.
